


The Nyma Incident

by starryeyedchar



Series: Klance YouTuber AU [7]
Category: The Nyma Incident
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Nyma's just crazy, Stalker, YouTubers - Freeform, how the frick do i tag this without making it sound way worse than it is, okay then, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/pseuds/starryeyedchar
Summary: It’s finally time to find out what happened with Nyma.Or that time a fan of Lance’s finds out his address. And it doesn't go well.





	The Nyma Incident

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> This may be a bit unrealistic for this AU, but I hope you guys like it? There are crazy people out there, so it's not /that/ far-fetched? Who knows, I wrote it anyway, so I'm posting it.
> 
> You don't /have/ to have read the other parts to read this one, but this happened before almost every other fic (except press play, obviously), and it would make more sense if you did? Because this is referenced? ANYWAYS I hope you like it.

When Lance opened the door, he expected to find Keith. The idiot forgot to take his key while running errands on a regular basis, and he was already prepared with a lecture as he opened it. Not to mention that the loud knocking was typical Keith behavior.

Instead, he was surprised to find a girl not much shorter than him, with thick, curly blonde hair and a bright smile. “Hi! Sorry to bother you, but I just moved in down the hall, and I wanted to get to know some of the neighbors! I brought muffins!” she said cheerily, sticking out a hand as she shifted the tray to the other. “I'm Nyma!”

Lance liked to think of himself as a very positive person, but he'd never met anyone who could put so much pep into their voice. Not even Hunk. “Lance,” he shook her hand, and took the tray from her. “And that was very nice of you. Would you like to come in?”

He couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed that no one had informed him a new person would be moving into their apartment building. Lance loved meeting new people, but if Keith had been the one to open the door... he'd probably have just panicked and slammed the door in her face. Lance had to suppress a laugh at the thought. Keith wasn't much for first impressions.

Nyma followed Lance inside, and he put the muffins down on the kitchen counter. “You really didn't have to bring food, though I'm sure Keith will appreciate it.”

“Who's Keith? Roommate?”

“Oh, no— my boyfriend, actually,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at her expectantly. He didn't know what he thought she'd do, but the girl just nodded, accepting the information immediately. “So... what room did you move into?”

“Number... 306. Just down the hall. It's just me, but I've been thinking about trying to find a roommate. I moved in a few days ago; surprisingly baking for every neighbor takes a decent amount of time,” she giggled a little, and passed Lance a muffin.

“Mr. Sendak?” His eyebrows rose. “He moved out? I didn't even hear.”

“Random job relocation, apparently,” Nyma explained, with a small shrug. “Didn't get the details.”

“Never did like him much,” Lance mumbled under his breath. “Kind of a grump.”

Nyma nodded, grinning. “I only had one conversation with him, and found myself despising the guy. Does he have hearing issues?”

Lance snorted. “No, he's just insanely loud. You can't have a conversation with him without him yelling at you.” The topic of Mr. Sendak's shouting had been frequently mentioned in his videos, mostly because the bloopers were full of Lance glaring at the thin wall while the man yelled something at his ex-wife over the phone. Keith had actually suggested that they move several times. He sighed, and placed the muffin on the counter beside him. “Can't say I'll miss the guy.”

Nyma frowned, staring at the tray. “You don't want it?”

“Blueberry muffins are actually one of my favorites,” Lance admitted. Hunk had once made them for his birthday. “But Keith insisted on cooking tonight, for once in his life, and if I ruin my appetite he'll probably kill me. He's out buying the food right now, but between you and me, though, he'll probably just end up ordering pizza. Stubborn as he is, he knows cooking isn't his speed.”

She nodded, though the disappointed frown didn't disappear from her features. “Of course. Sorry, again, for coming. I just thought I should introduce myself.”

Lance couldn't help wondering, again, why he hadn't heard of a new person on the floor. If she'd already been there a few days then why hand't anyone...?

“It's no trouble. I'm always happy to see a new face around here, especially a pretty one,” he shot her his best grin and winked, trying to keep the thoughts from his mind. Keith always lectured him for overthinking everything. Nyma scoffed. “Unfortunately for you, I'm already taken. _Anyways_ , Nyma, what do you do?”

“Hairdresser,” Nyma rolled her eyes. “I love my job but you would not _believe_ some of the clients I get!” He reevaluated her own hair, and had to admit the several different ponytails around her head was definitely not a style the average person could manage.

“Nyma,” Lance said urgently, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I need you to cut my boyfriend's hair. He's had a mullet for as long as I've known him, and doesn't see anything wrong with it.”

She placed a hand over her mouth, feigning a gasp. “You're kidding.”

“I'm not,” Lance told her solemnly, before hesitating. “Though, honestly, I've grown to love it by now. Maybe if he cut his I'd be forced to grow one myself.”

“Please don't,” she grimaced, as if the very idea physically hurt her. “You'd look better with... maybe an undercut?”

Lance touched a hand to his own hair. “You think? I have a friend with an undercut, actually, but he's got this weird tuft at the front. He could pull off anything, but I don't know if that'd be a good look for me.”

“Maybe not the 'tuft', but I still think you'd look good with one,” Nyma narrowed her eyes at him, as if she could see it. Lance's viewers had actually _suggested_ him getting an undercut before, but he'd never put too much thought into it. “So, what about you?”

Lance immediately tensed. Explaining being a YouTuber to anyone who didn't already know what it is was always difficult. He tended to avoid the topic of career altogether usually, but it had completely slipped his mind. And then if people thought he was famous, they'd usually treat him differently, with Keith being one of few exceptions. Better to just play dumb.  “What about me?”

“Why did you decide to start a YouTube channel in the first place?” Nyma asked, her mind clearly wandering as she glanced around the room absently.

“I—” Lance broke off immediately after he started. As often as he _played_ dumb, Lance McClain wasn't _that_ stupid. The plaques for his subscriber counts weren't on the walls, but in a drawer as Keith often said that having them on display would be 'extra.' All his equipment was in the room he used to film videos, originally meant to be a second bedroom, but as he and Keith shared one it became a sort of office instead. There was nothing to possibly alert Nyma to the fact that he even _had_ a channel, unless... unless...

Unless she already knew about it, before coming to his apartment.

He turned towards her slowly. This probably wasn't the best idea, but when did Lance ever have good ideas? “I... I don't think I ever told you that I had a YouTube channel.”

She froze, still smiling. “Of course you did. You must've mentioned it.”

Lance's mind was reeling. She pretended like she had no idea who he was, no idea who Keith was,  but how much had she lied about? No wonder he hadn't heard anything— was her story about moving in even true? His eyes snagged on the muffins, the tray of which her hands hovered over. What... what would've happened if he actually ate one?

Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe she'd known it was him only after he opened the door, and lied so he wouldn't kick her out. Maybe she'd only seen a few of his videos, and was genuinely just trying to be a good neighbor.

But staring at her, Lance just _knew_. It was in the way her hands shook slightly, the smile still plastered across her face, the eyes that seemed to bore into him, daring him to challenge her words again. As his mind backtracked over the conversation, he could see how she must've picked up details from various videos. So she was a fan, then. A fan who had somehow found his address, and lied about everything.

His heart started beating faster.

Lance took out his phone slowly, as if he hadn't a care in the world. Then, he began texting Keith. He typed slowly, keeping his fingers from shaking. If she knew he'd realized the truth, then this would just be even more dangerous.

“I don't think I did,” he shook his head, as if trying to remember. “Maybe you've seen a few of my videos.”

“Nope,” Nyma answered, now looking at the phone in his hands. “Can't say that I have. If I'd known who Lance McClain was before today, I don't think I would've forgotten.”

He hadn't given her his last name either, but he got the feeling she knew that already.

“So,” her voice was strained, but still laced with false cheer. “Who are you texting? Planning to call the cops on me?” She asked the question like one might inquire about the weather.

Lance looked up from his phone to meet her gaze. “That depends,” he tried to keep his voice even. “Am I going to have to, or are you going to leave on your own?”

“That depends,” she echoed his tone exactly. “Are you coming with me?”

Lance swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Would you accept an autograph?” he asked, to which she only smiled. “Who the _hell_ are you, and how do you even know my address?”

“Wasn't that hard to find,” she said, standing up from her stool. He leaned backwards automatically. “Was even easier to get you to let me in, but I _wish_ you wouldn't have realized I already knew who you were. It would've made things a lot less difficult.”

“Things,” Lance hoped that his face was stoic, but his fingers were definitely trembling on the keys now, and he silently cursed Keith for never answering his phone. “What kind of things? What do you want?”

“This, for starters,” she said, and then was beside him so quickly Lance couldn't react, and slamming his face into the edge of the counter. Everything went dark.

* * *

 

Keith, for his part, was trying to decide which kind of sauce Lance would prefer on pasta when his phone started beeping out of control. He recognized the tone he'd set for Lance, and rolled his eyes. Probably another spider that Lance wanted Keith to get rid of. Lance was notorious for sending dozens of messages in a row about the smallest things. He waited until he finished shopping, and had already loaded the car full of groceries before checking his messages.

What he found was a bit more concerning than a spider.

**Lance** : hey keith

**Lance** : so uh

**Lance** : we might have a slight problem

**Lance** : u might wanna hurry up i know how long it takes u to buy groceries and the kind of sauce u choose really isn't as important as u think it is

**Lance** : jesus keith would u just answer ur phone for once in ur life

**Lance** : okay sorry didn't mean that love ya babe

**Lance** : but i'm a little freaked out here

**Lance** : and getting progressively more freaked out

**Lance** : okay scratch that we definitely have a problem keith

**Lance** : there's this girl here??? she's kinda scaring me idk how she found our address but she might be a fan??? she's a creepy af i can tell u that much

**Lance** : and no i'm not jumping to conclusions this is a very legitimate issue

**Lance** : answer ur phone jfc

**Lance** : i don't know who this girl is but she's aderhjgbhwke

Keith stared at his phone for a moment, panic increasing with each message he read. These had been sent a little under a half hour ago, and he felt an uncomfortable knot settle in the pit of his stomach. He sent out a quick message to Lance before starting the drive back. Luckily, their apartment wasn't far.

* * *

 

Lance groaned, blinking the black spots from his vision. He tried to lift an arm but found he couldn't move them. A quick glance around as his eyesight refocused revealed that he was tied to a chair in his own living room. Just like that, the memories came flooding back.

He looked towards the kitchen, and there she was; sitting on top of the counter with her legs crossed, and glaring at him. “So, you finally decided to wake up.”

Lance shifted under the ropes holding him in place. “I see you came prepared,” he observed, before raising a suspicious eyebrow. “I have to say, I'm more than curious about just what your plan was after this.”

“I can't exactly carry you outside of the apartment building, now can I?” Nyma asked, adjusting a hair tie. “I figured we could stay in here.”

“How courteous of you,” Lance drawled, praying silently that Keith had actually remembered his key. “Don't get me wrong, I'm never one to kinkshame, but... bondage? Never really been a fan, personally.”

She glared at him. “I'd watch my tongue, if I were you. Reassess the situation you're in.”

“Unless you drugged me with your shady-ass muffins and I'm now hallucinating, I believe I'm tied to a chair. And I'm pretty sure I know what you want,” Lance raised his chin, forcing a confident smirk onto his face. “Well, sorry, but you're really not my type. By which I mean you're not _Keith_ , so there was really no hope for you to begin with. Nice try, though, really. I can with full confidence say that this is the most effort anyone has ever put into a date with me. Well, except for that one time when Keith—”

“Spare me,” Nyma rolled her eyes to the ceiling, and lifted something off the counter beside her.  A knife. The largest one they kept in their kitchen, actually. The blood in Lance's body seemed to freeze over. “It's nothing like that. I just wanted to be _friends_ , Lance. I've been watching your videos for so long, I already know you! But you didn't know me, and we had to fix that. You just had to go and ruin my perfect plan.”

“Was your plan really that perfect if it centered around a batch of blueberry muffins?”

“For your information, there wasn't _anything_ in the muffins. Just a friendly gesture that you didn't appreciate because of Keith.” She pushed herself off the counter and began pacing around the room, knife in hand. “My plan was for us both to go to _my_ apartment, which isn't too far from here, but since you're not actually as dumb as I thought, that won't work. Now I've been forced to improvise.”

“Great,” Lance muttered sarcastically. “That makes two of us.”

A sudden ding startled the both of them so much that Nyma nearly dropped the knife on her foot, and Lance would've fallen out of the chair if not tied in place.

Lance's phone was sitting on the counter, and Nyma walked over to it.

“Your Keith is on his way, apparently,” she smirked. “He seems a bit concerned, if this text is any indication.”

The phone rang, and Nyma set it back on the counter, letting it ring. After a minute or so she checked the screen and grinned. “Aww, he left a message! Let's listen to it!”

“Lance, I'm on my way home now. If this is like those stupid pranks you pull on Hunk and Pidge for your channel, we are going to have a _very_ big fight when I get back, because I'm seriously freaked out.”

Nyma faked a pout at him. “How adorable! He's worried about you.”

“I wonder why,” Lance deadpanned. “Maybe because some psychopathic _bitch_ has me tied to a chair in my own kitchen.”

Her eyes hardened. “If you don't want fans coming to your apartment, then maybe you should try harder to hide your address.”

“Fan? Really?” Lance pretended to consider the statement. “I don't know, the word 'stalker' seems more appropriate here. What do you think?”

“I'd be a bit nicer to the one with the knife,” she advised, her voice far too cheery for the words coming out of her mouth.

“Oh, _excuse_ me. Where are my manners? Obviously you deserve the utmost hospitality.”

She was beside him in a second, pointing the weapon at him, and Lance tried his hardest not to flinch. “I have an idea. How about you call Keith back and tell him not to worry, and that he shouldn't come back?”

“With anyone else it might work, but Keith's always been able to see straight through me. If anything, he'd just be even more concerned. Hate to break it to you, sweetie, but you're kind of screwed here. This is why you don't show up at people's houses with drugged muffins.” Lance tried for as sweet a smile as possible, and Nyma made a sound that was suspiciously close to a growl.

“I told you, there was nothing in the muffins! And you didn't even eat them!!”

“A travesty, I'm sure,” Lance schooled his features to be blank. “Now your plan is kinda wrecked, huh? Unless you plan to knock me out and carry me back to... wherever you actually live. Unfortunately, this is an apartment building, so someone would notice. In fact, I'm pretty sure that if I screamed, lots of people would hear.”

“Scream, and I'll kill you.”

Nyma said this with such certainty that Lance felt every part of his body go numb. This was seriously dangerous, then. It hadn't really hit him until that moment. Maybe he shouldn't have been sassing her as much.

“And forget about the old plan. Let's just stay here and chat instead.” Lance shuddered, but forced a lazy smile back onto his face.

“Look, if you're going to kill me, would you just hurry up and do it already? I'm on a very tight schedule. Places to be and all that, you know how it is.”

“Everyone talks about how _different_ you are,” she tapped the knife's handle to her chin. “How spontaneous. The most unpredictable, interesting YouTuber ever. If they saw you now, all they'd see is a scared, lonely little boy. I wish I'd have thought to bring my video camera, so they could see it. I wonder where you keep yours? How about we set up a live stream?”

“I haven't straightened my hair yet,” Lance managed to say. “Surely, as a hairdresser, you can understand that's a necessity? Well, if you're even a hairdresser.”

Nyma leaned down, getting in his face, knife still in hand. Lance inched against the chair, as far away from her as possible. “You're not as clever as you think you are, Lance McClain. You can hide all you want behind that arrogant, cheerful facade, but I'm not here to see that. I know the real you. I know _you_.”

“We've never met,” Lance said, voice still shaky. “I don't know you at all.”

“And that's the problem!” Nyma grinned, standing back up. “I'm just here to level the playing field, like I said.”

That's when the door swung open to reveal Keith, chest heaving and out of breath. His violet eyes widened; taking in Lance, Nyma, the knife, and the chair. His mouth set into a firm line, but his hands were shaking.

“What,” his voice was angrier than Lance had ever heard it. “Is going on here?”

“Keith,” Lance breathed, unable to keep the relief from his voice. He glanced at the knife before looking back towards his boyfriend with a shaky smile. “Uh... meet Nyma. She's... my biggest fan?”

“Lance, if this is a joke for one of your videos, it's not funny—”

“Oh, come on!” Lance protested. “I'm not _that_ much of an asshole! Sure, I enjoy song lyric pranks but this? This is _not_ my style. Honestly, I'm insulted that you'd even think I would—”

“Enough!” Nyma nearly shouted, and Lance flinched when she brought the knife closer to him. “I am getting really, really sick of all your rambling! I should've put tape over your mouth.”

“Right. Shutting up now.”

Nyma turned her attention back to Keith. She didn't see what Lance had noticed. Keith had set his phone on the counter after quickly dialing something. And he'd left the door unlocked.

Lance told Keith how much he loved him at _least_ once a day, but he made a mental note to say it at least ten times that amount from this point on.

If Lance was right, Keith had just called the police. Now, all they had to do was stall. Lance was an expert at stalling.

“Nyma,” Keith started, lifting his hands in a placating gesture. “Just put the knife down, and leave. I'm not going to follow you. You have to realize that there's no way this works out for you. Just go.” He took a step forward.

“If you take one more step this way, I'm going to stab him.”

Keith immediately froze.

So, maybe stalling would be more of a concern than Lance thought.

“Nyma,” Lance began carefully. “You're... you're a fan, right? If all you want is to be friends, then we can do that! But... but you're going to have to put the knife down, okay? You're not going to be able to get away with this how things are going. Let's just talk like rational people, okay?”

She just glared at him.

“What was your plan, anyway?” Keith's eyes scanned the room, his voice tight.

“Holding a famous YouTuber who got a little too careless in one unboxing video for ransom sounded like a pretty good plan to me,” she passed the weapon from hand to hand. “Not to mention someone I’m a fan of. Unfortunately, we ended up staying here instead. I didn't have much time to plan properly. Maybe I was a little careless, too. Regardless, this has been a pretty fun day.”

“Unboxing— that was just a few days ago! But I... I scribbled over the address!”

“All I had to do was take a screenshot, zoom in, and edit the picture. You went over it in a different color. Add a little contrast and saturation, and boom. Shines right through,” Nyma shrugged, as if it were no big deal. “I had to act quickly, before you realized it.”

“You're insane,” Lance said softly. “Did... did you really think this would've _worked_?!”

“It might've, and what's the harm in trying? I've been a fan for _years_. Almost as long as you've been a YouTuber. Longer than you've been with him,” she jerked a thumb towards Keith. “And I watched your channel grow, and I got to know everything about you. But you never knew I existed! I saw my chance to change that, and I took it. Call me insane all you want, call it poorly planned, but I've made it this far. Doesn't that alone scare you? I could kill you, you know. But I just want to be your _friend_. Get to know you. Maybe get a decent amount of money out of it.”

“Nyma, just leave him alone,” Keith spoke up again. “This is illegal, and you could get in a lot of trouble. But if you just leave now, without hurting Lance, then maybe you won't. Just put the knife away, let me untie him, and—”

“Is that your _phone_?” Keith's face paled instantly. “ _Why_ is it on?”

“No, it's not,” Keith stammered, and Lance's heart sank. Keith was a terrible liar. “It's just lighting up because... uh, I got a text, or—”

“Did you call someone?” she demanded, growing visibly more and more angry. “Did you call the _police_? Why would you do that? Do you not realize the situation you're in?! _I'm_ the one in charge. You don't _get_ to call anyone!”

“I didn't, I swear, please—”

Nyma brought the knife down, stabbing it into Lance's forearm. He let out a strangled yelp, tensing as the pain rocketed through his body. Spots danced briefly in the corners of his sight before fizzling out, and when he looked down... that was a _lot_ of blood.

Keith had a hand over his mouth, looking terrified and livid all at the same time. He started towards them, but at that moment the door burst open.

The police had finally arrived.

* * *

 

After Nyma had been escorted away, after Keith and Lance had recounted what had happened and gone to the hospital, after Lance's arm had been bandaged up, they sat in silence on the drive back to their apartment.

Lance fidgeted uncomfortably with the bandages. He kept seeing Keith's face in that moment, when he crossed to room in a second and was untying Lance, looking absolutely horrified at everything that just happened. Lance couldn't blame him. He half expected Keith to break up with him right then.

“I'm sorry,” he finally mumbled. “I... I was stupid. She said she was a neighbor, and she seemed nice, and I believed her and... I'm sorry. For scaring you, for... just... everything. I'll... I'll clean up the blood when we get home?” He tried for a grin.

Keith looked at him briefly before refocusing on the road, hands tightening on the steering wheel. “You're sorry? For scaring _me_?”

“Well, yeah, I shouldn't have—”

“Lance, you had no reason to believe that a crazy fan would show up to our apartment and _tie you to a chair,_ ” Keith said, unreadable expression beginning to crack around the edges. “It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. I can't... I can't believe you're worried about me, at a time like this. She could've hurt you way worse than she did. That was really, really dangerous. Probably the most scared I've ever been, and my life hasn't exactly been all sunshine and rainbows.”

Lance slumped down further in his seat. “I still feel bad, though. You shouldn't have had to deal with any of that. This is all because of my stupid YouTube thing,” Lance gestured around wildly, before wrapping his arms around himself. “You don't deserve any of this, you didn't sign up for it. You deserve someone better. Someone... _normal_.”

Keith cast him a sideways look, with a small smile. “I don't care about normal, Lance. I want _you_. True, I didn't know _exactly_ what I was getting myself into when we starting dating, but I don't regret anything about this. If you're worried about me wanting to end it after this, don't be. I'm in love with _you_. No amount of your life's craziness is going to change that. Just... let's not do anything like that ever again, okay?”

Lance let out a soft laugh, trying to blink back the tears that sprung to the corners of his eyes. “How is it that half the time you're terrible with words, but the other half you know _exactly_ what to say?”

“Guess you're rubbing off on me.” Keith glanced at his boyfriend again, still uncertain. “You sure you're okay?”

“I think I need a restraining order,” Lance replied. “What about you?”

“We're definitely moving. If Sendak wasn't enough, this settles it.”

“Fair enough,” Lance nodded, before planting a quick kiss on Keith's cheek. “I don't know how you tolerate me sometimes, but I love you, too. Glad this whole thing is over.”

Keith's cheeks instantly heated up. “I... um, I would kiss _you_ but... I'm driving and I'd like to avoid two disasters in one day. Uh, and me too. The... glad that it's over thing.”

Lance smiled softly. “There's the terrible-with-words Keith Kogane I know and love.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I hope you all didn't hate that. I was kinda conflicted about posting, cause most of this AU is fluffy. But it's me, so obviously there has to be some angst in there.
> 
> Oh, and if her plan seems really poorly thought out? That's because it's supposed to be. She was essentially just hoping to find a way to get him to come to her apartment?? Which obviously didn't work out for her. Or anyone, really.


End file.
